


not sick, just hot.

by spicybellarke (spicyevak)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, In love Even, M/M, Sick Isak, Sick Isak Valtersen, Writing angst makes me need happiness, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyevak/pseuds/spicybellarke
Summary: Isak is not sick, he swears. But Even thinks that he's a little (adorable) liar, who needs someone to take care of him.





	not sick, just hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It is I! So I needed a break from BIWTU because dang it is so intense, but here is a little sick fic for all my friends in the kollektiv groupchat!  
For my loves: Duy, Diana, Zo, Ania, and Caylin.

Isak was not sick. The cough was just a tickle in his throat. The nausea was just the cafeteria food not settling well. The fever, well was just from how hot he was. But he couldn’t really do anything to convince Even otherwise as he was sitting behind Isak rubbing his back as he threw up the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

“I’m not sick,” Isak mumbled, his head leaning against the toilet.

“Are you sure about that, baby?” Even gently asked with a lilt of sarcasm in his voice. “Then why does the thermometer say that you have a fever of 102 (38.9) degrees?”

Isak shrugged once. “Because I am just hot,” Isak stated as if it was obvious.

Even rolled his eyes at the boy, but slightly nodded because he was not wrong.

Isak flushed the toilet and hummed a bit as he tried to stand up, but Even held a firm grip on him. “Not so fast, baby,” Even said as he pulled Isak into his lap, his large hand covering the expanse of Isak’s overly warm forehead. “We need to get some medicine into you.”

“No time,” Isak murmured, struggling weakly to get out his arms. “Gotta go to school.” 

“Not on my watch, baby. More like gotta go to bed.” Even said as he slid his hands behind Isak’s thighs to place him on the bathroom counter. Isak swayed a bit as Even placed him there, but Even quickly grabbed Isak’s hips to steady him. After a moment and Isak was steadied, even bent down to dig in the cabinets to find some medicine. Isak frowned at this.

“Why are you on knees?” Isak pouted. “Only for me should you be on your knees.” Isak slurred a bit more, leaning forward enough to throw him off balance, but Even was quick enough to catch him.

“Yes, baby, only for you,” Even said standing back up with one hand on Isak and the other holding the bottle of cold medicine. “That fever is really getting to you, isn’t it?”

“Nope, not at all. I am not sick.” Isak said, his head falling back.

“Let’s get you into bed, baby.” Even pulled Isak off of the counter, his head falling on his shoulder.

Isak didn’t say anything other than letting out a whine from the back of his throat. Even led him out of the bathroom, grabbing the bin on the way out for just in case. Isak put most of his weight on Even, which Even did his best to support, but his baby was acting like a deadweight.

Reaching the bed, Isak fell face first on to the sheets on Even’s side. He laid there for a moment while Even busied himself by measuring out the medicine and grabbing a water bottle. By the time Even went to give Isak his medicine, he noticed big crocodile tears in his eyes. Panic overwhelmed him at the thought of something being seriously wrong with Isak.

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?” 

Isak shook his head but began to cry harder. He curled up in on himself and Even quickly set down the water and the medicine, laying down next to the distraught boy. Even pulled Isak into his chest, the boy covered in snot and tears, but Even could not give less of a fuck. He needed Isak to tell him what was wrong.

“Please, baby. Tell me what’s wrong,” Even said wiping Isak face with the sleeve of his shirt. Isak nuzzled his face into Even’s chest more.

“I couldn’t smell you.”

“What do you mean?” 

“On your pillow, I couldn’t smell you. I am all stopped up and gross and I just wanted to feel close to you. I’m not sick, but I don’t feel good and…” Isak cried out but Even was quick to soothe him.

“Isak, baby, I am right here. Baby, it’s okay to be sick.” Even said as he carded his fingers through Isak’s damp hair. The fever had caused him to sweat which left his pretty blonde curls essentially matted to his forehead.

Isak snuffled. “But I have a physics exam,” Even quickly shushed him as he made an attempt to get up to get the medicine once more. A low whine came from Isak at the loss of contact from Even. Isak’s hand reached out to grab the end of Even’s shirt but missed landing on the edge of the bed, leaving the poor body sprawled out.

“No test is worth your health, baby.” Even slightly reprimanded as he handed Isak the carefully measured cup of cold medicine, which was sure to make him feel better and knock him out simultaneously. Isak skeptically took the cup of medicine from Even, his blue eyes looking tired and his cheeks flushed a deep pink- (the red usually reserved for sex.) Isak dutifully trusted Even and gulped down the medicine, his face screwing up at the taste. It was quickly rectified by the water that Even handed him, it made his stomach lurch a bit, but also got rid of the nasty taste that the medicine had left in his mouth.

Isak handled Even the empty cup which left a huge grin on Even’s face. As he reached to take the cup, he left a kiss on the temple of Isak’s forehead, before dropping another one on his cheeks. “Good boy.” Even said with a wink, which left Isak even more flushed than just from the heat of the fever. Although Isak still preened at the attention, I mean he was Even’s good boy after all.

Isak nuzzled more into Even’s pillow as Even left the room to dispose of both the cups in the sink. Isak quickly fell into a deep sleep that made Even scramble for his phone when he saw the sight before him, in order to take a picture. Even wanted a reminder to when Isak needed even more than he already did. With a smile, he placed his phone back down and went to tend to Isak once more.

He took off the extra blankets that Isak had cuddled into in order to help lower his fever. He refilled the cup of water next to his side of the bed and placed the waste bin along the bed as well, in case Isak could not make it to the bathroom. He called the school and Sana for him and made them aware of his illness and asked Sana to collect Isak’s work so that Isak would not be stressed by his school work for when he got better. Finally, he got into the bed himself, pulling the sick boy into his chest. Cuddles was next on the list on what to do to nurse Isak back to health. Placing one more kiss on the boy’s forehead, he watched him as Isak slept away this illness. Excited, waiting for the moment to where he could kiss his boy again with any repercussions. 

Although, Even was a risk-taker so he felt little guilt at the possible repercussions as he kissed Isak once on the lips. The boy shifting in his sleep with a snuffle to get closer to even. These were the moments that made Even grateful to be alive and the be with the love of his life. Even when Isak denied he was sick and even when he was little pain in the butt. But Even did not care one bit because Isak was his pain in the butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Follow me on twitter @evakslove  
I wrote this in like two hours so it probably sucks, but enjoy anyways lol.
> 
> Alt er love.
> 
> Jeg elsker dere så mye! Takk for leser story min!


End file.
